encyclopedia_animefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Tous les animés par ordre alphabétique
Voici la liste de tous les animes par ordre alphabétique et sans distinction de genre. 'Divers' *.hack//SIGN *009-1 *07-Ghost *3x3 Eyes *5 Centimètres par seconde *11 eyes 'A' *Abarenbō Rikishi!! Matsutarō *A Certain Magical Index *A Certain Magical Index The Movie : Miracle of Endymion *A Certain Scientific Railgun *A.D. Police *A・LI・CE *Abenobashi mahō☆shotengai *Accel World *Ai Mai Mii *Air Gear *Ai Yori Aoshi *Aiura *Akage no Anne *AKB0048 *Akira *Aki Sora *Akuma-kun *Akuma no Riddle *Aku no Hana *Albator (Le film) *Albator le corsaire de l'espace *Aldnoah.Zero *Allison & Lillia *Amagami SS *Amanee! *Amnesia *Ane Koi *Angel Beats! *Angel Cop *Angelic Layer *Anisava *Ano hi mita hana no namae o bokutachi wa mada shiranai *Ano Natsu de Materu *Ansatsu Kyōshitsu *Aquarion *Arata Kangatari *Arata-naru Sekai : World`s/Start/Load/End *Aria *Armitage III *Arpeggio of blue steel *Aruvu Rezuru, Mechanized Fairies *Asa made Jugyō Chu! *Ashita no Joe *Ashita no Joe 2 *Ashita no Kibō : Kanashimi yo Arigatō - Takae Tsuneo Monogatari *Astarotte no Omocha! *Atelier Escha & Logy : Alchemists of the Dusk Sky *A Town Where You Live *Aura : Maryūinkōga Saigo no Tatakai *Avenger *Avengers Confidential : Black Widow & Punisher *Ayashi no Ceres 'B' *Babe my Love *Baby Steps *Baka and Test : Summon the Beasts *Bakumatsu Gijinden Roman *Bastard *Battle Spirits *Bayonetta : Bloody Fate *Beast Saga *Beck *Ben Tō *Berserk *Bienvenue dans la NHK *Bikyaku Seido Kaichō Ai *Black Bullet *Blade & Soul *BlazBlue : Alter Memory *BLEACH *Blood Lad *Blue Drop : Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku *Blue Exorcist *Blue Gender *Blue Seed *Bodacious Space Pirates *Bodacious Space Pirates : Abyss of Hyperspace *Boku no Imōto wa "Osaka Okan" *Bokura wa Minna Kawai-Sō *Boku wa Ō-sama *Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai *Bottom Biting Bug *Brain Powerd *Brave 10 *Brighter Than the Dawning Blue *Broken Blade *Brothers Conflict *Brynhildr in the Darkness *Btooom! *Bubblegum Crisis *Buddy Complex *Burst angel *Busō Renkin *Busō Shinki *But pour Rudy 'C' *C3 : Cube x Cursed x Curious *C'était nous *Campione *Canaan *Candy *Capitaine Flam *Cardfight!! Vanguard *Casshern Sins *Cat's Eye *Captain Earth *Ceux qui chassent des elfes *Chaos ; Head *Chihayafuru *Chikasugi Idol Akae-chan *Chobits *Chōjigen Game Neptune : The Animation *Chōjikū Seiki Orguss *Chu Shite Agechau : Oshikake Onee-san no Seikō Chiryō *Chūnibyō Demo Koi ga Shitai! *City Hunter *Claymore *Cobra *Cobra The Animation (2010) *CØDE:BREAKER *Code Geass : Lelouch of the Rebellion *Comic Party *Conan le fils du futur *Copihan *Coppelion *Corpse Party *Cosplay Rakuen *Crayon Shin-chan : Bakauma! B-Kyuu Gourmet Survival Battle!! *Cuticle Detective Inaba *Cyclops Shōjo Saipū *Cynthia où le rythme de la vie 'D' *D-Frag ! *D-Spray *D.C. : Da Capo *Daicon Film 33 *Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai *Danball Senki *Danchi Tomoo *Danganronpa : Kibō no Gakuen to Zetsubō no Kōkōsei *Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue *Dareka no Manazashi *Dark Rabbit *Darker than Black *Date a Live *Day Break Illusion *DD Hokuto no Ken *Dead Leaves *Deadman Wonderland *DearS *Death Billiards *Death Note *Dekakute Ecchi na Ore no Ane *Dennō coil *Denpa Onna to Seishun Otoko *Détective Conan *Detective Opera Milky Holmes *Detective Opera Milky Holmes : Alternative *Devil Survivor 2 The Animation *D.Gray-Man *Dia no Ace *Diabolik Lovers *Dirty Pair (Dan & Danny) *Disk Wars : Avengers *DOG DAYS *Dōjin Work *Dominion Tank Police *Donyatsu *Doraemon *Dorei Usagi to Anthony The Animation *Double Circle *Double J *Down Load *Dragonar Academy *Dragonaut - The Resonance *Dragon Ball *Dragon Ball Kai *Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z Kai *Dragon Collection *DT Eightron *Duel Masters 'E' *Ebiten : Ebisugawa Public High School's Tenmonbu *Edgar, le détective cambrioleur *Eien no Aseria *El Cazador de la Bruja *Elfen Lied *Elfina : Yoru he to Urareta ōkoku de... The Animation *El Hazard *Enfer et Paradis *Entre Elle et Lui *Ergo Proxy *Eureka Seven 'F' *Fairy Tail *Fantasista Doll *Fantastic Children *Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya *Fate/Stay Night *Fault!! Service: Aratanaru Rival *Fela Pure : Mitarashi-san Chi no Jijō The Animation *Flanders no Inu *Fractale *Free ! *Freedom Project *Freezing *FLCL *Furueru Kuchibiru *Furyō ni Hamerarete Jusei Suru Kyonyî Okaa-san The Animation *Fushigi Yūgi *Futabu! *Future Card Buddyfight *Futari wa Milky Holmes *Futari wa Pretty Cure *Fūun Ishin Dai Shogun *Fuurinkanzan 'G' *Gaist Crusher *Gakkatsu! *Galaxy Angel *Galilei Donna *Ganbare! Lulu Lolo *Gantz *Garden *Garden of Words *Garon *Gatchaman Crowds *Gekijōban Shimajirō to Fufu no Daibōken: Sukue! Nana-iro no Hana *Gekkan Shōjo Nozaki-kun *Genshiken *Georgie *Get Backers *Getter Robo *Ghost in the Shell *Ghost in the Shell 2 *Ghost in the Shell : Arise *Ghost in the Shell : Arise Introduction *Gift : Eternal Rainbow *Gifū Dōdō!! Kanetsugu to Keiji *Gigant Shooter Tsukasa *Gilgamesh - De quel côté êtes-vous ? *Ginga Hyōryū Vifam *Ginga Kikōtai Majestic Prince *Gingitsune *Giovanni's Island *GIRLS und PANZER *GJ-bu *Go! Go! 575 *Gochūmon wa Usagi Desu ka ? *Gokujō Seitokai *Golden Boy *Golden Time *Goldorak *Golgo 13 *Goshūshō-sama Ninomiya-kun *Gosick *Green Green TV *Gudaguda Fairies *Guilty Crown *Gunbuster *Gundam Build Fighters *Gungrave *Gunparade *Gunsmith Cats *Gurren Lagann 'H' *H2O : Footprints in the Sand *Hagure Yūsha no Aesthetica *Haitai Nanafa *Haiyore! Nyaruko-san *Hajime no Ippo : The Fighting! *Hakkenden *Hakuōki *Hal *Haikyū!! *Hakugei : Legend of the Moby Dick *Hamatora *Hametsu no Mars *Hana no Zundamaru *Hanasakeru Seishōnen *Hanasaku Iroha *Hand Maid May *Hataraku Maō-sama ! *Hatsukoi *Hayate the Combat Butler *Heat Guy J *Heaven's Memo Pad *Hells *Hero Bank *Heroic Age *Hetalia *Hidamari Sketch x Honeycomb *High School DxD *Hiiro no Kakera *Hikaru no Go *Hime-chan no Ribbon *Hime-chan! Otogitic Idol Lil'Pri *Himekishi Olivia *Himiko-Den *Hinata no Aoshigure *Hitō Meguri Kakure Yu *Hitotsubu ni Kawaranu Ai o Komete *Hitsugi no Chaika *Hiyokoi *Honey and Clover *Honō no Tenkōsei *Hontō ni Atta Hitozuma Furin Kokuhaku *Hoop Days *Horizon in the Middle of Nowhere *Hoshizora he Kakaru Hashi *Host Club - Le lycée de la séduction *Hōzuki no Reitetsu *Hunter x Hunter *Hyakko 'I' *I`ll / Crazy KOUZO Basketball Club *Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaō *Idol Kōhosei *Idolmaster : Xenoglossia *I Dream of Mimi *Ikemen Kyūgotai Nurse Angels *Iketeru Futari *Ikki Tōsen *Ikoku Meiro no Croisée *Imako System *Imōto Paradise! *Imōto Paradise! 2 *Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha *Inazuma Eleven *Indian Summer *Infinite Ryvius *Interlude *Inugami-san to Nekoyama-san *Inukami *Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyō *Inu x Boku Secret Service *InuYasha *Iron Man *Iron Man : Rise of Technovore *IS : Infinite Stratos *Ishida & Asakura *Isshūkan Friends *Itadaki! Seieki 'J' *Jewelpet Happiness *Jigoku Shōjo *Jigoku Yōchien *JK to Orc Heidan : Aku Buta Oni ni Ryōgyaku Sareta Seijo Gakuen *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure : Stardust Crusaders *Joshikōsei no Koshitsuki *Joshiraku *Jūgo Shōnen Hyōryūki Kaizokujima DE! Daibōken *Juliette je t'aime *Jungle Master *Jūni Kokuki *Junjō Shōjo Et Cetera *Junk Boy *Junk Land The Animation 'K' *K *Kagachi-sama Onagusame Tatematsurimasu : Netorare Mura Inya Hanashi *Kagaku na Yatsura *Kaguya-hime no Monogatari *Kaikan Phrase *Kakugo no Susume *Kakumei-teki Broadway Shugisha Dōmei *Kakumeiki Valvrave *Kakushi Dere *Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai *Kami-sama Hajimemashita *Kami-sama no Inai Nichiyōbi *Kamichu! *Kamigami no Asobi *Kannagi : Crazy Shrine Maidens *Kanojo ga Flag o Oraretara *Kanokon *Kanon *Kansen Ball Buster The Animation *Kantai Collection : KanColle *Kantoku Fuyukitodoki *Kara The Animation *Karneval *Katanagatari *Kaze no Stigma *Kekkaishi *Ken-ichi le disciple ultime *Ken le survivant *Kenzen Robo Daimidaler *Ketsuekigata-kun! *Kichiku : Haha Shimai Chōkyō Nikki *Kick-Heart *Kiddy Grade *Kids on the Slope *KILL la Kill *Kill me Baby *Kimi ni Todoke (Sawako) *KimiKiss : Pure Rouge *Kingdom *Kiniro Mosaic *Kira Kira 5th Anniversary Live Anime : Kick Start Generation *Kiss Dum : Engage Planet *Kiss x Sis *Kitakubu Katsudō Kiroku *Kitaro le repoussant *Kiteretsu Encyclopedia *Knights of Sidonia *Koakuma Kanojo The Animation *Kodomo no Omocha *Koe de Oshigoto *Koihime Musō *Koi Kaze *Koikishi Purely Kiss The Animation *Koitabi : True Tours Nanto *Kono Aozora ni Yakusoku o - Yōkoso Tsugumi Ryōhe *Kōkai Benjo The Animation *Kokoro Connect *Koroshiya-san : The Hired Gun *Kōtetsu no Vandetta *Kotōra-san *Kotowari : Kimi no Kokoro no Koboreta Kakera *Kowarekake no Orgel *Kuiba 1 *Kuiba 2 *Kuma no Gakkō : Jackie to Katie *Kum Kum *Kurau Phantom Memory *Kuro to Kin no Akanai Kagi. *Kuroko no Basuke *Kutsushita ga Daru Daru ni Nacchau Wake: Imadoki Yōkai Zukan *Kyōkai no kanata *Kyō kara maoh ! *Kyonyū Kazoku Saimin *Kyōsōgiga 'L' *L'Attaque des Titans *L'autre Monde *La Bataille des Planètes *La Corde d'or *La Corde d'or : Blue Sky *La Disparition d'Haruhi Suzumiya *Ladies versus Butlers! *Lady Jewelpet *Lady Oscar *La loi d'Ueki *La mélancolie de Haruhi Suzumiya *La petite Olympe et les dieux *La tour au-delà des nuages *La Tour de Druaga *La Traversée de l'Espace *Lamu *Lamune *Last Exile *Laura ou la passion du théâtre *Le château dans le ciel (Laputa) *Le collège fou fou fou *Le maître magicien Negima ! *Le secret du sable bleu *Le Tour du Monde en 80 jours *Legend of Lemnear *Les 12 royaumes *Les enquêtes de Kindaichi *Les enquêtes de Kindaichi : Returns *Les Fleurs du Mal *Les mystérieuses Cités d'or *Les Samourais de l'éternel *Les Vacances de Jésus et Bouddha *Leviathan : The Last Defense *Line Offline Salaryman *Little Busters! *Little Busters! Refrain *Little Witch Academia *L'Odyssée de Kino *Log Horizon *Louis the Rune Soldier *Love Hina *Love Lab *Love Live! School Idol Project *Lovely Complex *Lovely Idol 'M' *M3 : Sono Kuroki Hagane *M-ogui : Last Order *Maburaho *Macross *Macross 7 *Macross Frontier *Macross Zero *Madlax *Ma femme est une étudiante *Magi *Magical Canan *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha *Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS *Magical Warfare *Magica Wars *Magic Kaito *Mahoraba *Maid sama ! *Maji de Otaku na English! Ribbon-chan *Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai!! *Majin Bone *Majokko Shimai no Yoyo to Nene *Major *Makai Ōji : Devils and Realist *Makenki ! *Mangaka-san to Assistant-san to *Mangirl! *Manyū Hiken-chō *Maoyū Maō Yūsha *Mardock Scramble *Maria Holic *Maria-sama ga Miteru *Marmalade Boy *Marriage Blue *Mashiroiro Symphony : The Color of Lovers *Mayo Chiki! *Mazinger *Medaka Box *Meganebu ! *Megazone 23 *Meguriau Sekai *Mekaku City Actors *Mesu Nochi Torare *Mesu Saga : Persona *Mes Voisins les Yamada *Mew Mew Power *Mibōjin Nikki The Animation : Akogare no Ano Hito to Hitotsu Yane no Shita *Michiko & Hatchin *Midnight Eye Goku *Mikakunin de Shinkōkei *Minami-ke Natsuyasumi *Minami-ke Tadaima *Mind Game *Minna Atsumare! Falcom Gakuen *Mirai Nikki *Miss Monochrome The Animation *Miyakawa-ke no Kūfuku *Mō Hasamazu ni wa Irarenai : Hoshi ni Onegai Shitara Konna ni Okkiku Nacchatta! *Mō Hitotsu no Mirai o *Mobile Suit Gundam *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Mobile Suit Gundam F91 *Mobile Suit Gundam Seed *Mobile Suit Gundam War in the Pocket *Mobile Suit Gundam Wings *Mobile Suit Gundam Z *Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ *Moetan *Momo Kyun Sword *Mondaiji tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru Sō Desu yo? *Monogatari (la série) *Monsuno *Moyashimon *Mushibugyō *Mushishi *Musuko no Tomodachi ni Okasarete *Musumet *Muv-Luv Alternative : Total Eclipse *My Little Monster *My-otome 'N' *Nadia et le mystère de Fuzzy *Nadia, le secret de l'eau bleue *Nagi no Asukara *Naisho no Wakana-san *Namiuchigiwa no Muromi-san *Nana *Nanatsuiro Drops *Narutaru *Naruto *Naruto Shippūden *Nasu, un été andalou *Natsuiro Kiseki *Natsume Yūjinchō *Natsuyasumi *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Neoranga *Neppu Kairiku Bushi Road *Nerawareta Gakuen *Nerawareta Megami Tenshi Angeltia : Mamotta Ningentachi ni Uragirarete *Night Wizard the Animation *Niji-iro Prism Girl *Nisekoi *Nobunaga The Fool *Nobunagun *Noein *No Game No Life *Noir *Non Non Biyori *Noodle Fighter *Noragami *Nōrin *Norman the Snowman : Kita no Kuni no Aurora *Notari Matsutarou *Nozoki Ana *Nuki Doki! Tenshi to Akuma no Sakusei Battle *Nuku Nuku *Nura : Le Seigneur des Yokaï *Nyan Koi ! *Nyamen *Nyuru Nyuru!! Kakusen-kun 'O' *Occult Academy *Oden-kun *Odoriko Clinoppe *Oku-sama wa Mahō Shōjo *Okusama wa Moto Yariman *Olive et Tom - Champions de foot *Omamori Himari *Onee-Chan ga Kita *Onegai Teacher *Onegai Twins *One Piece *Oni Chichi : Rebuild *Oni Chichi 2 *Oni Chichi 2 : Revenge *Onii-chan Dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankei Nai yo ne ! *Onii-chan no Koto Nanka Zenzen Suki Janain Dakara ne—!! *Oniku Daisuki! Zeushi-kun *Oppai Infinity! The Animation *Oreca Battle *Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai *Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru *Ore no Nōnai Sentakushi ga, Gakuen Lovecome o Zenryoku de Jama Shiteiru *OreShura *Otaku no Video *Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru *Otona Joshi no Anime *Outbreak company *Oyako Rankan The Animation 'P' *Pandra The Animation *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt *Papa no Iukoto o Kikinasai! *Paradise Kiss *Patlabor *Peeping Life *PeroPero Teacher *Persona : Trinity Soul *Persona 4 : The Animation *Phantom The Animation *Phi-Brain *PhotoKano *Pic Lele *Ping Pong The Animation *Plastic Nee-san *Plawres Sanshirō *Pocket Monsters (Pokémon) *Pocket Monsters : Best Wishes (Pokémon) *Pocket Monsters : The Origin (Pokémon) *Pocket Monsters XY (Pokémon) *Pompoko *Precure All Stars New Stage 2 : Kokoro no Tomodachi *Pretear *Pretty Rhythm *Princess Lover! *Psychic Academy *Psychic Force *Psycho-Pass *Puchim@s *Puella Magi Madoka Magica *Pupa *Pupipō! 'Q' *Que sa volonté soit faite *Queen's Blade *Queen's Blade Rebellion 'R' *R-15 *Ragnarok the Animation *RahXephon *Rail Wars! *Ran, la légende verte *Ranma 1/2 *RDG : Red Data Girl *Reborn! *Record of Lodoss War *Recorder to Ransel *Redline *Rescue Me! *Rin x Sen + Ran->Sem : Cross Mix *Rinne no Lagrange : Flower Declaration of Your Heart *Rō Kyū Bu! *Robotech *Robot Girls Z *Romantica Clock *Rosario + Vampire *Rozen Maiden *Rozen Maiden (2013) *Rumbling Hearts *Run=Dim *Ryo *Ryō Seibai! Gakuen Bishoujo Seisai Hiroku *Ryūgajō Nanana no Maizōkin 'S' *Sabagebu! *Sacred Seven *Saibi *Saiki Kusuo no Psi Nan *Saikin, Imōto no Yōsu ga Chotto Okashiinda ga *Saikyō Ginga Ultimate Zero : Battle Spirits *Sailor Moon *Saimin Jutsu Zero *Saint Seiya : Hades *Saint Seiya : Lost Canvas *Saint Seiya Omega *Sakasama no Patema *Saiunkoku monogatari *Saki *Sakura, chasseuse de cartes *Sakura-sō no Pet na Kanojo *Sakura Trick *Salaryman Kintarō *Samurai Deeper Kyo *Samurai Flamenco *Samurai Girls *Samurai Pizza Cats *Sasameki Koto *Sasami-san@Ganbaranai *School Rumble *Secret Sweetheart *Sei Yariman Gakuen Enkō Nikki The Animation *Seikō! Lose A Virgin For The First Term *Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance *Seitokai no Ichizon *Seitokai Yakuindomo *Sekai de Ichiban Tsuyoku Naritai! *Sekirei *Selector Infected Wixoss *Sengoku Otome : Momoiro Paradox *Senki Zesshō Symphogear G : In the Distance, That Day, When the Star Became Music... *Senran Kagura *Senyu *Senyū *Servant x Service *Seto no Hanayome *Shakugan no Shana *Shashinkan *Shiiba-san no Ura no Kao *Shimajirō no Wow! *Shima Kōsaku no Asia Risshiden *Shining Hearts *Shin Hitō Meguri *Shinshaku Sengoku Eiyū Densetsu - Sanada Jū Yūshi The Animation *Shinzō Ningen Casshan *Shirogane no Ishi : Argevollen *Shuffle! *Shukufuku no Campanella *Shūkan Shimakō *Shurato *Silver Spoon *Sketchbook *Sket Dance *Sky Girls *Slam Dunk *Softenni! *Sōkyū no Fafner : Dead Aggressor *Sora no Otoshimono *Sora no Otoshimono (Film) *Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii *Sōshisōai Note The Animation *Sōshi Sōai : Junai Mellow yori *Sōten Kōro *Soul Eater *Soul Link *Sous le Signe des Mousquetaires *Space Dandy *Sparrow's Hotel *Star Driver : Kagayaki no Takuto *Star Driver The Movie *STAR☆jewel *Starry☆Sky *Starship Operators *Steins ; Gate *Stella Jogakuin Kōtō-ka C3-bu *Stellvia *Straight Title Robot Anime *Strange+ *Strawberry Panic! *Strike the Blood *Strike Witches *Submarine 707R *Sugar Soldier *Suisei no Gargantia *Sukeban Deka *Sukitte ii na yo *Super Seishun Brothers *Super Sonico The Animation *Survivants *Suzuka *Sword Art Online *Sword Art Online II 'T' *T'abuses Ikko !! *Tactical Roar *Taimanin Yukikaze *Taka no Tsume Go : Yoshida, Himitsukessha Yamerutteyo *Take Your Way *Tamagotchi *Tamako Market *Tamayura *Tanken Driland *Tatoe Kimi ga Sekaijū no Teki ni Natte mo *Tayu Tayu *Teekyū *Tenioha! Onna no Ko datte Hontō wa Ecchi Da yo? *Tenkū Danzato Skelter Heaven *Tenpō Suikoden Neo *Tenshi no Drop *Tesagure! Bukatsumono *Texhnolyze *The "Hentai" Prince and the Stony Cat *The Irregular at Magic High School *The Garden of Sinners *THE iDOLM@STER *THE iDOLM@STER Movie *The Midnight Animals *The Mystic Archives of Dantalian *The Pilot's Love Song *The Prince of Tennis *The Qwaser of Stigmata *The Sacred Blacksmith *The Severing Crime Edge *The Voices of a Distant Star *They Are My Noble Masters *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World *Tide-Line Blue *Time of Eve *Toei Robot Girls *To Love Trouble *To Love Trouble Darkness *To Heart *Tokkō *Tokubetsu Jugyō 3 SLG The Animation *Tokyo Marble Chocolate *Tokyo Ravens *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun *Tonari no Seki-kun *Toradora! *Toriko *Toriko no Chigiri : Kazoku no Tame ni Shintai o Sashidasu Ane to Imōto *Train Heroes *Trava Fist Planet *True Tears *Tsukihime *Tsun Tsun Maid wa Ero Ero Desu 'U' *Uchōten Kazoku *Umezu Kazuo no Noroi *Unbreakable Machine-Doll *Un drôle de père *Upotte!! *Uta no Prince Sama *Utopia 'V' *VanDread *Vanquished Queens *Vas-y Julie *Vassalord. *Vision d'Escaflowne *Vividred Operation 'W' *Walkure Romanze *Waisetsu Missile The Animation *Wake Up Girls! *Watashi ga Motenai no ha Dō Kangaete mo Omaera ga Warui *Wanna. SpartanSex Spermax!!! *Wedding Peach *Weiss Kreuz Brillance *Weiss Survive *Whistle! *White Album *White Album 2 *Windy Tales *Witch Craft Works *Witch Hunter Robin *Wizard Barristers *Wolverine *WONDER GARDEN *Wonder Momo *Wooser's Hand-to-Mouth Life *Working !! *World Conquest Zvezda Plot 'X' *X *Xam'd : Lost Memories *Xenosaga The Animation *X Maiden *X-Men 'Y' *Yabai! Fukushū Yami Site *Yahari Ore no Seishun Lovecome wa Machigatte Iru *Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo *Yama no Susume *Yamato Nadeshiko *Yami Shibai *Yariman Fudōsan *Yasai no Yōsei : Quiz Gekijō *Yoiko *Yōkai Watch *Yokohama kaidashi kikō *Yokujō Bazooka The Animation *Yondemasuyo, Azazel-san *Yosuga no Sora *Yotsunoha *Yowamushi Pedal *Yozakura Quartet *Yozakura Quartet : Hana no Uta *Yugami-kun ni wa Tomodachi ga Inai *Yumeria *Yume Tsukai *Yūsha ni Narenakatta Ore ha Shibushibu Shūshoku o Ketsui Shimashita *Yūto-kun ga Iku *Yu-Gi-Oh! *Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V *Yūwaku *Yu Yu Hakusho *Yuyushiki 'Z' *Z/X Ignition *Zakuro *Zankyō no Terror *Zecchō Rocket *Zegapain *Zero no Tsukaima *Zetsumetsu Kigu Shōjo : Amazing Twins *Zettai Karen Children *Zorori Le Magnifique Catégorie:Listing complet